1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for identifying a fingerprint and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), tablet Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Moving Picture Experts Group Layer-3 (MP3) players, etc., are widely used as necessities in a modern society. In addition, as advanced science technology is developing, electronic devices equipped with a fingerprint identifying function have increasingly been used.
The fingerprint identifying function is for recognizing a specific person by obtaining a fingerprint image and comparing the fingerprint image with a stored fingerprint image by using the fact that every person has a unique fingerprint. Such a fingerprint identifying function is widely used in various fields, including in the security system and authentication technology fields.